


The occupation

by vildvittra



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Slow Build, Time Skips, Young Garcia, Young Spencer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vildvittra/pseuds/vildvittra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Spencer Reid is a high school student who is arrested and brought in for questioning after trying to shoplift a pair of well needed pants. </p><p>The team is looking for a killer whose victims have all been kids who have resorted to shoplifting due to poverty. When they bring in a young teen arrested for shoplifting in the area they expected to find one familiar with the other victims. Instead they find 13 year old high school freshman Spencer Reid who develops and over-enthusiastic interest in their work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer never did worry about getting enough food. Or well, not any more than he worried about anything else, at least.

Due to his thin frame and wiry limbs there was always a concerned teacher or a kind librarian who would worry for him, and bring some extra soup or a sandwich for him with their own lunch. Aileen who taught French at his school seemed to have taken a liking to him in 6th grade -he suspected it had to do with the fact that he was the only one in class who laughed at the puns she would tell them in her Québécois accent- often brought the most delicious cinnamon buns which she snuck into his locker through means unknown.

Food was never an issue even with only the scarce economical support from his father to sustain the boy and his mother. Spencer learnt early on to stretch a budget as thin as the golden foil from the Geiger-Marsden experiment, and with some tips from educational television (like Extreme Couponing) he managed to feed both himself and his mother.

 _Clothes_ however were a bigger problem. Or a small problem if you wanted to include what was wrong with the clothes in the title of the issue. 

While the sudden growth spurts during his 9th grade semester might have improved his speed there was also the issue of replacing clothes at a much quicker rate than earlier. As he hadn't grown much horizontally his pants still fit, but now like a strange middle ground between shorts and trousers, and the often mismatched socks would be left obvious to the world. Garcia had assumed the combination of sock-exposing pants and purple and turquoise socks had been a fashion statement once and called it nerdy-chic when she saw it over Skype. 

Spencer had been confused and googling for at least half an hour trying to understand what the term meant.

After one particularly cold day for his ankles, 13-year-old Spencer decided to do something about the problem. Even though his father's old shirts like dresses than dress shirts on him, they would not fall off and were therefore not useless. But since the pants would fall to his ankles before he could take a step in them he'd have to find another way to replace his old pairs.

And that was what placed Spencer in an interrogation room with two FBI agents. 

Spencer had nearly chewed his thumb off once the pair finally entered the room. One was a woman with blonde hair and a kind smile, and the other was a black man whose smile was less kind and more amused. Spencer's stomach, which was already a tangled ball of knots, flipped.

"Relax, kid. You look like you've seen a ghost" The man said as he took the seat on the other side of the table in front of Reid. 

"Actually there have been studies showing that people who have been exposed to what they perceived as ghosts show great variation in both expression and reaction to the experience" Reid stated, nervously rambling what he'd read online "Th-the expression "you look as if you've seen a ghost" _could_ be applied to almost any given grimace" 

The blonde woman's smile also appeared more amused than simply kind after Spencer has stuttered out the information. 

Spencer had learnt his surroundings well from the fifteen minutes or so that he had spent alone in the room. The walls were dark, but not dark enough to make the room appear too small, just slightly unwelcoming. He had actually been handcuffed to the fixed table, which seemed like a ridiculous thing to do considering the fact that he was locked in the room. On the other hand he had been very close to slipping away from the agents between his arrest and the car he had been put in. 

"P-please don't send me to a juvenile facility" Spencer said after a few seconds of silence. The wish wasn't based solely on the fact that he'd be eaten alive in juvie if he were to be sent there, although that was very well enough for him to avoid the situation, but his mother would be lost if he was sent away. He had to look after her.

"For trying to shoplift a pair of corduroy pants? Did they not explain why you were brought here?" The male agent laughed out. He wasn't laughing to be mean, Spencer realised soon after the words had left the man, he'd simply thought the idea was silly. The boy sighed in relief. 

"Look I'm not saying it's okay, obviously you can't go around stealing stuff. But they don't really bring in the feds to catch pilfering elementary students" He continued with a reassuring smile. 

"I'm a freshman" Reid mumbled, and the man raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, and this is agent Derek Morgan. We just want to ask you some questions about a case we're working on" The blonde woman spoke up when her partner stopped. She proceeded to lead the questioning in a gentle approach and, once they realised that Reid had no real connection with other shoplifters or any sort of homeless community, they let him go. 

-

Morgan had been disappointed but strangely amused by the end of the short questioning. This kid was definitely an original, with the skinny limbs and large bespectacled eyes, he reminded him of a mosquito. And had he said he was in high school? He looked like he'd just been through his first growth spurt. But he obviously had no connection to the victims and couldn't help them with the case.

"So who is it that you're trying find exactly?" Reid asked as Derek led him trough the corridors of the city's police department. 

"Well a couple of kids have become victims of this guy and they all fit the same profile. So we're trying to question locals who are in the same circles as the victims were in, to see if they can lead us to the unknown subject" 

"Do you think they know the person who did it?" 

"I wouldn't say that's necessarily true. What we do is build a profile of the killer in order to find them, and talking to people who fit his victimology. There's certain underlying patterns to every type of killer and by reducing the list of suspects we can find the person responsible for this" Derek explained. 

"So it's basically psychology applied to detective work?" Spencer asked, appearing more and more interested in the subject.

The drastic change in body language threw Derek of a bit. The kid had been very closed and nervous in the interrogation room. Not in a way that suggested he hid something, just in a way that told him the boy hadn't been in such a situation before. But now with the possibility to learn he seemed almost naively open and eager, there was something almost vulnerable about it Derek thought as he nodded at the boy. 

"Pretty much yeah" He said and opened the exit door to the police station for Spencer. 

"So what is it called?" Spencer asked outside the doors, apparently not quite done with his own interrogation. 

"What's what called?" Derek asked, still in the doorway. 

"The methods you use? Or the department, is there a name for it?" 

"Well were called the Behavior Analysis Unit, or the BAU for short. But I really should get back to work, kid. Sorry to take up your afternoon, have a nice day" Derek said with a wave of his hand. 

"You too" Spencer nodded at him and watched as the man reentered the building. 

And that was how Spencer decided what to do for a living. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the kid they had brought in for questioning a couple of days earlier came back to the police station with a stack of newspapers clutched in his arms, Derek mentally hit himself for not understanding this would happen earlier. 

The boy was talking faster than Derek had previously thought possible. And when Spencer finally had to stop to breathe he had almost gotten as far in the case as the team had by that point, Derek finally cut in.

"Hey look, you can't just throw yourself into an investigation like this without any experience or protection!" He snapped "It's dangerous! If the unsub feels threatened by you he could go after you." 

Spencer blinked surprised. It was obvious that the kid bright but he completely lacked concern for himself, Morgan realised, which could lead to more trouble than he could possibly imagine. 

"But I found a lead" Spencer argued almost petulantly "If you'd just listen. There's a girl called Stephanie Mikes who disappeared just a few days after the second victim was found, and I know that you've been under the assumption that she was abducted by the unsub and that his cooling off period has decreased drastically, but it actually hasn't" 

Derek saw Hotch frown in confusion at the correct terminology falling from Reid's lips and he couldn't help but sigh.

"I looked it up and there has been 11 more reported pickpocketing incidents than average this month by the 4 Queens casino. And it just so happens that pickpocketing was what Stephanie specialised in. So I went there yesterday and I found Stephanie."

Derek winced slightly when he understood that this scrawny teen had gone to downtown Las Vegas, most likely without any sort of protection at all, and no one had stopped him. 

"I figured she wouldn't tell me anything and I didn't want to startle her in case she'd run, but if you go there you can question her! She probably knows something about the person who took the second victim and went into hiding to avoid the risk of him coming back for her" Spencer finally finished with the most satisfied grin.

Hotch had taken to studying Spencer, sizing up the thirteen year old to understand if he had any credibility at all. He turned to Gideon who appeared way too amused by the situation. 

"JJ, check the database and see if the numbers fit and send Derek and Elle will go look for Stephanie if what he says is true" Hotch said eventually " _You_ " He continued with a stern finger directed at Reid "are coming with agent Gideon and I, we're going to have a talk."

Morgan rubbed a hand against his eyes before Elle dragged him off by the elbow to question exactly how much of the case he and JJ had disclosed when the interrogated the teen. 

Spencer appeared to have succeeded in stealing a new pair of pants at least, Derek thought as he saw the new jeans on the boy. He couldn't help but smile as the ridiculously big dress shirt the boy wore rode up to reveal the missing back pocket on the jeans. It had most likely been cut off to sever the security tag from the pants. 

- 

Hotch reached out his hand for the boy to shake when as they entered an office in the police station. 

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't shake hands. The number of pathogens transferred during a handshake is staggering. It's actually safer to kiss" 

"But that wouldn't be very appropriate, do you think?" The older of the agents teased and Spencer's eyes widened to comical proportions behind his glasses.

"No! No I wasn't suggesting-" 

"We know. This is not the time to be joking around" Hotch said with a pointed look at the agent next to him. 

"We're agents Hotchner and Gideon" 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Spencer Reid" He replied with a polite but embarrassed smile. They took their seats by the desk in the room and agent Hotchner was the first to speak. 

"This is a serious investigation we are working on here, Spencer. Outside sources meddling in the case can be very dangerous, not only for themselves but for the victims as well. The unsub we're working to catch holds his victims for four days before he murders them. If he's agitated he might escalate and hurt the person he's holding earlier than that. Do you understand this?" 

"Yes but I was careful! I don't fit his victimology so the chance that he'd target me is very slim, there's no reason to suspect that he'd stalk me. And I've gathered all my information discreetly, through papers and online. I've been aware of my surroundings since you interrogated me, and there's been no reason for alarm!" 

"There's no reason for us to believe that you're capable of judging that situation correctly, though. You're just a young child, and an experienced criminal might be skilled enough to hide from even the most talented agents"

"I am young but that has nothing to do with how perceptive I am" Reid countered and Hotch simply met his gaze stubbornly. He had guts, Gideon had to give him that, but eventually the kid had to fold. Facing off with the squad leader of the BAU was not a challenge suited for a teen. 

"How did you think to check pickpocketing statistics exactly?" Gideon inquired eventually, after the defeated silence from Spencer had dragged on for a couple of minutes.

"When Stephanie went missing there was a sudden change in his cooling off period. The unsub would have taken her only a day after dumping the second victim which is a much shorter period than between victim one and two. But there was no change in the M.O of the second victim to explain the sudden escalation" Spencer explained only a little less enthusiastically than when he'd entered the station.

"So I did some research on her and found out she'd been arrested a couple of times for pickpocketing. After that I checked statistical reports on different areas of Las Vegas to see if there had been an increase. But of course that search had been way too broad and not given much of a change, so I narrowed it down to casinos, strip clubs and shopping malls, which gave me a list of three possible locations. And then I saw Stephanie at the second location." He finished. 

You didn't have to be a profiler to understand what the look Gideon sent Hotchner. And you'd have to be absolutely blind to miss the disapproving glare he was given in response.

"That's pretty clever actually." Gideon said and watched Spencer light up like a christmas tree. 

"Excuse us" Aaron said abruptly and took Gideon out the door with him. 

"What exactly are you doing?" He demanded outside. 

"Oh come on Aaron, he seems like a good kid and there's no harm done" Jason said sounding rather fond of the teen he'd just met. 

"But if you encourage him it won't be the last time" Hotchner said "And what if something happens then?" 

"We'll make it clear that he has to stay out of the case, and he'll probably lose interest in the BAU once the case is solved and we leave" The older agent reasoned. 

With another glare the younger man gestured for them to return and lay out the rules for Spencer. 

It took Spencer 8 years to come closer to his goal to join the BAU, but he did- to the surprise of Gideon- not lose interest after the team had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer tipped his head back at the end of Garcia's countdown and swallowed the seventh shot of the evening. He had negotiated his way down to seven shots. Garcia's original goal had been 21, one for each year he had lived. The goal had been rather unrealistic and Spencer had argued that one for every third year was enough. 

The doctor made an offended face at the tiny glass, half expecting it to apologise for its former content. It had looked so sweet until he tasted it. Garcia tried to balance her head in her hands as her elbows rested on the bar next to Spencer. She wobbled a bit but eventually she found an equilibrium and her head rested safely. 

"So what's next on the list Garcia?" Spencer asked. 

Their evening had started with an awfully awkward dance lesson given by a very hands-on instructor. Garcia had decided by their first dance that she would find a dance partner for Spencer during the night. Preferably one who would enjoy dancing with both of Spencer's left feet. 

"Do you remember that time when you mixed drinks in that place..." She began waving hand before continuing "... With the beakers and coats and you know. That place" 

Spencer did know that place. He had been distilling ethanol from a solution in the laboratory one evening as a part of his project. Garcia had snuck in as another student left the lab and sat down to wait for Spencer. 

"I was not mixing drinks, I was finishing part of an experiment" Spencer replied scandalised. 

"Whatever you say, genius, I smelled booze. But yeah that's the place" Garcia said. 

"Why do I even let you wait there?" Spencer asked to both himself and the blonde.

"Because I provide you with coffee in the mornings" The woman replied truthfully "Let's go! Tonight you make your first legal drink!" 

"Actually I'm pretty sure it's still illegal to use the laboratory for that even if you're of legal drinking age"  

"Golden boy, you could cook meth in that lab and the university would give you a slap on the wrist" Garcia argued and rose from the bar stool. The fact that they had not stood up for seven shots became very noticeable as Spencer's feet seemed to tangle around each other. His feet were determined bring the rest of him closer to their level he concluded as they came close to succeeding in their mission. 

The doctors arms flew up to try to catch him but before they hit the floor they were caught and used to swing him up again. The sudden movements made his head spin even faster and he would have toppled over again if it weren't for the arms steadying him. 

"Woah there, pretty boy. You alright?" A male voice asked him. 

Out of all the names Spencer had been called, 'pretty boy' seemed the most creative to him. This guy had to have had even more to drink than he and Garcia had, Spencer concluded. 

Spencer's hands wrapped around the arms and he blinked a few times to steady himself before focusing at the source of the voice. 

"Oh" He said when he took in the familiar features. A set of dark eyes and amazingly defined eyebrows were looking at him with an amused glimmer. 

Spencer hadn't been much more than a kid when he saw Derek Morgan the last time. And when he saw him now he realised what he had been too young to see back then. Derek was very handsome. This insight was dangerous as it made Spencer nervous instantly and he only closed his mouth after Derek's eyes flickered over it. 

There was an awkward moment of silence and Spencer quickly opened his mouth again to change this. 

"Hey you arrested me 8 years ago!" He said, because how would that not make the situation less awkward? He did sound like someone who should be arrested though, with the stressed almost manic tone of his voice. 

The agent looked up and down along Spencer's frame. Judging by the sceptical gaze, the FBI didn't get many criminals wearing sweater wests and socks with ducks on them. 

"Okay I think it might be coffee-time for you" Derek said. 

"No, no- or well yes but I'm not wrong" Spencer tried to explain. His words were slightly slurred but he was used to his thoughts being faster than his tongue. 

"There was a case in Las Vegas with kids being targeted and you brought me in for questioning" He continued. 

Derek's dark brown eyes widened slightly and Spencer realised that he must have remembered. 

"Hey Spence I'm not going to get in on my own- oh hi there" Garcia said, her voice changing from scolding to flirtatious in a second once she saw the agent. 

"Why hello, baby girl, are you in charge of this one?" Derek asked. He tried and failed to bring the girl's attention to the younger man. 

"Uh huh" She nodded without breaking eye contact "I'm Penelope"

"Derek Morgan" The older man said and shook Garcia's ring-clad hand. The computer scientist fanned her long eyelashes at Derek. Spencer was torn between letting Garcia at him and protecting the poor man. Eventually he decided to save him and placed an arm around Garcia's shoulders. 

"Okay I'm ready! Let's go mix some drinks" Spencer said and led Garcia towards the exit. 

"You're sure Derek doesn't want to join us?" Garcia asked trying to turn in Spencers embrace. 

"Yes I'm sure Derek doesn't want to join us in breaking into a laboratory" Spencer said. He wasn't sure he should tell her about the fact that Derek was an agent or not so he decided to leave that part out for the time being.

"Hey maybe he'd like to dance!" Garcia said hopefully as Spencer pulled her with him from the bar. 


End file.
